


Break Time

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Let's Ride 15 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2012)</p><p>Just a little break room humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

"Boys," Larabee called, entering the break room, intent on a cup of coffee.

When all conversation came to a sudden screeching halt, Chris frowned suspiciously. "What's going on?"

Six men remained silent, giving their full attention to shoe tops, walls, and last sips of coffee.

"Well?"

A shiny glint above Larabee's head caught his attention, and Chris glanced up.

Suspended from the ceiling were at least 20 forks, some embedded deeply, others barely hanging on. 

Looking around, Chris realized another dozen littered the floor. "Whose bright idea-" he began.

"He started it," chorused five men, all pointing at JD.

Larabee's piercing gaze centered on their youngest. "JD?"

 

~end~


End file.
